


Counting Sheep

by DodgerBear



Series: We Are Family [3]
Category: God’s Own Country
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 17:16:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18760891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DodgerBear/pseuds/DodgerBear
Summary: It’s lambing season and the boys leave their little one at home with Deirdre while they head back to where it all began.A fluffy follow up to New Beginnings.





	Counting Sheep

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Another little fluff-fest with our favourite boys and their little lad Harry. 
> 
> Let me know what you think! I love hearing from fellow GOC nuts! 🧡

 

 

 

By the time lambing season came around in the Spring little Harry Saxby had well and truly found his legs. What started as tentative wobbles in the run up to Christmas had developed into confident, fearless strides by the start of the new year. Johnny was sad, in a way, that he didn’t have long with his baby before he became a toddler. Gheorghe was quite reflective about it too but smiled wider with each passing day as his little boy learned new things. As they moved into March it was time to get out on the hills and do some lambing. 

“He’s gunna be nowt but mischief now he’s found his feet.” Deirdre smiled affectionately at the youngster as he used the sofa to pull himself to his feet and quickly looked around the room for where he could go next. He was distracted by the front door opening and Gheorghe bustling into the room. 

“Papa!” Harry shrieked with excitement and began his daredevil dash towards Gheorghe. 

Deirdre’s smile grew wider when she saw Gheorghe’s face light up with happiness. He crouched down and waited for Harry to reach him with his unsteady, jerky steps. When he was within grabbing distance Gheorghe scooped up his son and raised him in the air. Harry was now a sturdy 17 months old and Gheorghe had the confidence to throw him around a little when they were playing. Harry squealed with delight when Gheorghe blew raspberries on his exposed belly. 

“Have you been good for Marmar?”

“Marmar apples Fireman Sam car.” Harry replied immediately and Gheorghe nodded along like it was a proper conversation. 

“I see. And this was fun?”

Deirdre smothered a smile with her hand while she observed their little chat. Harry nodded wildly. 

“Fun fun happy car. Dada?” He looked at the door expectantly. 

Gheorghe settled Harry on his feet. “Dada has gone to see Grandpa Martin. He will be home soon.”

Harry smiled brightly. “Dada soon.”

“Summat up w’the lad?” Deirdre asked Gheorghe, knowing her grandson had a tendency to visit his late father’s resting place when he was fretting about something. Gheorghe smiled and shook his head. 

“He is fine. Just a visit before we go up the hills.”

Deirdre nodded. “I see. I’ll put some supper on for you two. Little lad has polished off his tea and some o’your cheese. Just needs his bath.”

Gheorghe smiled warmly. “Thank you. I will do it now. Come on Harry.”

 

Johnny appeared in the doorway to the bathroom and smiled dopily at the sight of his husband bathing their son and getting covered in water. Harry was grabbing handfuls of water and throwing it at Gheorghe, soaking his grey t-shirt to his skin. 

“Dada!” Harry yelled out and Gheorghe turned to see Johnny. 

“Hello love.”

“Alright?” Johnny stepped into the room and sat on the closed toilet seat lid. 

“We have a very messy little boy.” Gheorghe joked and pulled a face at Harry. 

“Gunna miss him when we’re up that bloody hill. You reckon Nan can cope for three days?” Johnny sighed. 

Gheorghe fixed his husband with a stern look. “Yes. I would not leave if I did not think so. She raised you. She cared for Martin until the very end. She is more qualified for the job than anyone I know.”

Johnny huffed a laugh. “Aye. Including us two, I bet.”

Gheorghe grinned. “Oh yes definitely.”

Johnny lowered himself to his knees and shuffled to the edge of the bath tub. He pecked a quick but loving kiss to Gheorghe’s lips and then reached out to tickle Harry under his chin. The little boy was far too fascinated with his toy shark and octopus to pay any mind to his Dada’s sad expression. 

“Wish he could come up wi’us.” Johnny mumbled. 

“Hmph. Birthing a lamb is stressful enough without worrying if Harry is chewing on a nettle or prodding a sheep in the eye. In a few years perhaps.”

Johnny giggled. “You’re right. Course you’re right. He’d throw a hissy fit if we left him strapped in his chair while we worked...”

Gheorghe carefully massaged baby shampoo into Harry’s dark curls and nodded his agreement. “But we can take him up there for a walk next month.”

“Aye. That’d be nice.” Johnny agreed. 

Harry turned his accusing eyes on his Papa when he started to rinse his hair. 

“Fi curajos, miel mic.” Gheorghe spoke gently and Harry chuckled happily. 

“He’s a moody bugger at times.” Johnny laughed, only barely understanding Gheorghe’s fond words in his native language.  

Gheorghe snorted. “What is the saying? The pot and the kettle are both black?”

“Summat like that.” Johnny rolled his eyes and shoved at Gheorghe gently. 

“Okay Harry. You are ready for a bedtime story.” Gheorghe lifted his son out of the tub and wrapped him in a warm terry cloth towel. 

“Papa bed book.”

“Very good! You learn so many words.”

Johnny tingled with emotion and reached out to take his boy in his arms. 

“Missed you today, little fella.” 

“Dada cows moo cows.”

“Aye. That’s the sound a cow makes. What about the lambs eh?”

“Bard.”

“Nearly.” Johnny chuckled. “They go ‘baa!’ dunt they?”

“Baaaard.” Harry repeated and Johnny pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

“Close enough.”

 

The two men put their backs into their work in the hope they could get back to Harry quicker but the ewes weren’t playing ball. On the second night Johnny was in charge of making their supper and was so distracted by thoughts of his son that he accidentally set fire to his coat sleeve. 

“Fuck!” He shrieked and quickly patted it out but Gheorghe saw it all and burst into laughter. 

“You’re a freak.”

Johnny glared at his husband. “Fuck off.”

Their usual banter was alive and well. Gheorghe moved behind Johnny and wrapped his arms around his slim waist. 

“He will be fine. They both will.” He whispered and pressed his open mouth to Johnny’s throat. 

“Aye. I know.”

“Come inside. I think it is time we remember how this all began.” Gheorghe led him by the hand and into the shack they were sleeping in. 

“As I remember you kicked the shit outta me and then we snogged fer a bit before things got very interestin.” Johnny muttered as they settled on the hay. 

“Perhaps we do not need to fight this time.” Gheorghe chuckled and pulled Johnny into his lap, kissing him deeply. 

“God I love you.” Johnny gasped for breath when he wrenched his mouth away. 

Gheorghe’s eyes flashed with burning hunger. “I was scared I would never hear those words from you.”

Johnny lowered his gaze and blushed. “I were scared I’d never be able to say em.”

The darker man tilted Johnny’s face up by his chin until their eyes met. “But you did. And I’m glad I was here when you did.”

Johnny kissed him again. He struggled to find words to articulate his emotions sometimes but Gheorghe was patient and would accept kisses until he could. Johnny was so grateful for the man in his arms. He’d been there when Johnny was nothing short of a complete fuck up and on course to ruin his life forever. He came back when Johnny needed him. He was there when Martin needed them all. He was there when they all needed him after Martin died. In his own, very unique way Gheorghe made sure the people around him could function when times were bleak. Simple gestures were his thing. Tending to the farm and leaving Johnny in bed to rest after a long night caring for his sick father. Recreating suppers from Deirdre’s recipe book when she was too tired to cook. Painstakingly sanding down pieces of wood to make a memorial cross and a bench for under Martin’s tree. All of the things that make Johnny sure beyond all doubt that he was married to the most amazing man in the world. 

“I’m not good at this, love. You deserve more than I can say.”

Gheorghe cut him off with a finger to his lips. “Hush now. You say everything I need to hear. I promise. I love you, John.”

They got lost once more in their kisses and forgot all about their supper. 

 

“Why aren’t you sleeping?” Gheorghe whispered into the darkness of their sleeping quarters late into the night. After making love, twice, both men were sated and ready to sleep, but Gheorghe could tell by his breathing that Johnny was still awake. 

“Bin thinkin about Harry.”

Gheorghe sighed. “He’s fine...”

“I know. I were thinkin about how he’s not a baby anymore.” Johnny admitted. 

“He has grown so quickly.” Gheorghe agreed. 

“I think next time...if there is a next time...I would ask Cate for a newborn.” 

Gheorghe turned to face Johnny and squinted at him. “You want there to be a next time?”

“Think I might, aye.” Johnny exhaled slowly as the enormity of his confession filled the silence. “Don’t you?”

“I do. Very much. I would love for Harry to have a brother or a sister. But I do not know how we would afford it. It would be too much to ask Deirdre to look after two babies.” Gheorghe admitted sadly. 

Johnny held Gheorghe’s hand tightly. “Bin thinkin about that and all.”

“Oh?”

“Couple o’options I suppose. One being we sell the top field to the highest bidder and watch them turn it into a campsite. Upfront money to live on. The other option bein we turn the land into a campsite ourselves and have a steady income for a while. Enough to pay for childcare if we need it. Or pay for a young’un to help out on the land.”

Gheorghe chuckled giddily. “You have given this a lot of thought.”

“Aye. Turns out bein a Dad, specially wi’you, is better than owt else I’ve ever done wi’me life.” Johnny sniffed. 

Gheorghe leaned towards his husband and pressed his lips to where he thought Johnny’s were. In the darkness he missed and kissed Johnny on the eyebrow instead. 

“When would you like this?”

“Dunno really. Soon, I spose. Next year maybe.”

Gheorghe nodded. “Okay.”

“Okay? Just like that?” Johnny replied. 

The older man chuckled and buried his face in Johnny’s neck. “Yes. It is simple when we both want the same thing, yes? Being a Papa is my favourite thing too.”

Johnny screwed his eyes shut tightly so the tears didn’t leak. 

 

Deirdre heard the ticking of the quad bike engine coming down the hillside track and opened the door to the cottage. Harry was right there at her feet, peering curiously into the front garden for whatever his Marmar could hear. Finally the men arrived back and excitedly hopped off the quad so they could hurry closer. 

Johnny was first in the gate and Harry’s little face lit up. “Dad! Baaaard Dad! Miss Dad!”

Johnny almost burst into tears when he saw his son and heard his babbling chatter. How had he gone from Dada to Dad in the space of three nights? His little baby boy was growing so fast. 

“Missed you too, little fella.” Johnny kissed Harry on the top of his head. 

Gheorghe appeared behind them and wrapped his arms around his boys. “I am so happy to be home.”

“Papa cows now.”

Deirdre chuckled. “I told him we were leaving the cows for you two tonight. Every night he’s been out wi’me to feed them!”

Gheorghe moved to wrap Deirdre in a hug. “Thank you for having him.”

She held Gheorghe close. “My pleasure, lad.”

 

It was midnight and the house was silent, everyone exhausted by the extra work they’d all put in that week. Gheorghe turned onto his left side and wrapped an arm around his husband. Harry snuffled in his sleep from his spot between the two men. They had missed him so much they couldn’t bear to let him sleep in his own room that night. 

“Why aren’t you sleeping?” Johnny whispered Gheorghe’s words back at him. 

“Thinking about how lucky I am. My family around me. All I ever need.”

Johnny snuggled closer. “You should sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.”

“I know. I will count some sheep.” Gheorghe teased. 

Johnny chuckled and held his husband’s hand tightly against his chest. “Love you.”

“Dorm acum, John. I love you.” Gheorghe murmured and closed his eyes. He fell asleep to the sound of his husband’s snuffling snores, his son’s gentle breathing and the comfort of knowing he was exactly where he would always want to be. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
